The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of topotecan and to assess its safety and efficacy. This study will test the hypothesis that topotecan can be safely administered to children with relapsed solid tumors (diagnosed between ages 1 to 21) as a 21 day continuous infusion.